Deliver Us
by LikeARunaway
Summary: AUOne Shot Set in the time of Apocolypse, a mother and her young daughter are forced to give up something they never thought possible. Song Fic


Deliver Us  
  
A/N: This is totally an Alternate Universe. I got the idea while rping one night and listening to this song. I imagined all of the X-men and Brotherhood to be in the time of Apocolypse. Ya know, ancient Egypt and all that. Because this song comes from the movie Prince of Egypt, (good movie by the way. Highly recomend it.) there are going to be a lot of elements related to it. I haven't seen the movie in a while so if I get some things excatly to the movie, I don't purposly mean to.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except some parts of the idea... heh ^^;  
  
[With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
  
and the salt of my sweat on my brow.  
  
Elohim, God on High, can you hear your people cry?  
  
Help us now, this dark hour.]  
  
Across the sands of the desert trudged lines of people. No, not normal people; Mutants. They crossed the burning sands, pulling heavy blocks of rock behind them. At the head of each line stood a man with a long whip in hand. He was scowling evily as he cracked the whip across the captive mutants backs. They cried out in pain as the vile peice of leather left yet another welt 'pon their backs. Some wept with pain and despare at their harsh lives. In the midst of them, a young boy took up a song. Soon the whole line caught on and they called to the Gods above. The melody was haunting yet it spoke of the truth.  
  
[Deliver us  
  
hear our call, deliver us  
  
Lord of all, remember us  
  
here in this burning sand.  
  
Deliver us  
  
There's a land You promised us  
  
Deliver us to the promised land.]  
  
In a palace across the vast Nile sat the Pharoah. He glared as the song of the slaves reached his ears. He rose, stepping away from the elegant throne that he sat 'pon, and grabbed his crown. His silver hair was covered by the joint head piece. It was supposed to symbolise untiy within the great empire but it had only grown farther apart. Slaves were growing in number and this made the Pharoah worry a bit. A messanger had come a fortnight past telling of a Prophecy and how a savior was to be born among the slaves. It was said that he would overthrow the Pharoah of Secret and set the mutant slaves free. The minute he had heard of this, he had sent word to kill all the newborn babies of the Nile River Valley.  
  
The cold Pharoah suddenly remembered the one from the desert. The Theif that was born with extrordianry fighting skills. That was a force to be reckoned with as well.  
  
His hand turned to the septer that lay on a nearby table. It started to move without him even touching it until it finally flew to his hand. He was too, a mutant. The slaves didn't know about this, and neither did his own personal commitee. It was to be a secret until the day he died.  
  
He smirked as he heard the screams of mothers protecting their children from his guards. The child would not live to overthrow him, He made sure of that...  
  
[Yaldi ha tov veh harach  
  
Al ti ra veh al tif chad.  
  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
  
but this chance that you may live  
  
I pray we'll meet again  
  
if He will deliver us]  
  
From the burning villages ran a woman. She was cloaked and a small girl ran alongside a fearfull expression painted on her face. Knowing the seriousness of the situation and the cost it would take, the young girl knew that she would follow her mother anywere. The small group slowed and it appeared the woman was holding a bundle of somesort. With a warm smile, she pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal her as being a mutant. But she was not normal looking. Blue fur covered her face and glowing yellow orbs stared down at the thing she held in her arms fondly. Unwraping the veil over it's face, a blue furred face stared up at the woman with the same yellow eyes. A three fingered hand was wrapped around a spade shaped tail. He mewed and closed his eyes. The young girl stood and peered at her adoptive brother kindly. The mother smiled and patted the girls head.  
  
[Hear our prayer  
  
deliver us from despair  
  
These years of slavery  
  
grow too cruel to stand.  
  
Deliver us  
  
There's a land you promised us  
  
Deliver us out of bondage and  
  
deliver us to the promised land.]  
  
Suddenly, a noise from behind made them dash into a blind run once again. They had to get away, away from the evil men who wanted to destroy her baby. A large rock jutted up from the ground and the woman didn't see it in time. She tripped and was sent sprawling across the ground. The young girl picked up the baby boy and helped her mother up quickly. Spotting a place in the reeds, the girl tugged her mother towards it and they hid silently.  
  
The guards soon passed and the mother uncovered her baby's face once again. He was sobbing in fear because of the fall he had. Rogue sat a few feet away watching sadly. Mystique rocked Kurt to silence and she placed him in a basket in the water. She was humming a tune and she sung it softly to him. He cooed and fell into sleep again. Mystique kissed him once before gently pushing him out to the river. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him being carried away. Rogue came up and hugged her mother as she listened to Mystique sing the soft lullabye.  
  
[Hush now, my baby,  
  
be still, love, don't cry.  
  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
  
so I'll be with you when you dream.  
  
River, oh river, flow gently for me  
  
Such precious cargo you bear.  
  
Do you know somewhere he can live free?  
  
River, deliver him there.]  
  
Rogue then let go of Mystique and ran after the basket. She ran swiftly and watched as it was rocked by the rapids. Her heart raced in fear of her brother's life. He was carried faster and Rogue lost sight of him behind a tall set of reeds. Pushing them aside, she knew she was near the palace. She peered through the hole she had made and watched as he was swept up by the Queen and rocked gently in her arms. Rogue knew he would be safe here. With a soft tear trickling down her face, she sung softly to herself.  
  
[Brother, you're safe now,  
  
and safe may you stay  
  
for I have a prayer just for you:  
  
Grow, baby brother, come back someday  
  
Come and deliver us, too.]  
  
Rogue turned and dissapeared from the reeds. She walked back to her mother and she told her of where Kurt ended up. Mystique was happy for he was safe but saddened that she had to give up her child. Rogue clung to her mother and sobbed. She was going to miss her baby brother. They looked up as they heard the song of the Deliverer reach their ears once more.  
  
[Deliver us  
  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
  
and deliver us to the promised land.  
  
Deliver us to the promised land.]  
  
Mystique and Rogue got up and begun their slow walk back to the village all the while humming the melody.  
  
[Deliver us!]  
  
A/N: Well what do you think. I know I had bad spelling on this but cut me some slack. I wasn't feeling to good when I wrote this. Anyhoo, flames are welcome but then used to toast things so feel free to. ^_^ Hope ya liked it and see ya next time! 


End file.
